Dans l'enfer d'une cellule
by Andromalia
Summary: Les combats les plus durs à mener ne sont pas forcément physiques. A la suite d'un affrontement, Zoro et Sanji finissent emprisonnés, la sabreur ne semble pas être préoccupé pourtant il va endurer le pire. C'est ma première fanfiction, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! -
1. Chapter 1

Il y a des combats que l'on sait perdus d'avance, de ceux dont on ne peut triompher. Comme attaquer le quartier général de la marine à neuf. Il y en a d'autre qu'on sait que l'on peut gagner, ceux qui vous font puiser dans vos dernières forces, ceux qui par votre seule volonté, face à votre corps épuisé, vous remportez.

Et il y a les autres, ceux auxquels on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, c'était au cours de l'un de ceux là que c'était retrouvé séparé l'équipage au chapeau de paille. L'ennemi, provenant d'une étrange île du Nouveau Monde, les avait abordés dès qu'ils avaient jeté l'ancre dans le magnifique lagon qui entourait la grande terre, formé d'un pic en son centre recouvert d'épaisses forêts dont parfois s'échappait la fumée blanchâtre de cheminée.

Mais le roi de ce pays n'aimait pas les intrus, aussi son armée, composé en grande partie d'utilisateur de fruit du démon s'était précipité sur eux, sans leur laisser le temps de s'organiser.

Comme à son habitude, Luffy avait foncé dans le tas, très vite suivi de Zoro et Sanji, alors Franky descendait en soute faire le plein de cola pour déclencher en urgence un coup de burst alors que le reste de l'équipage couvrait de toutes parts le navire déjà encerclé.

Du haut du mât, Brook s'occupait des attaques aériennes, endormant ses ennemis qui tombaient à la mer. Nami et Usopp se chargeaient de l'arrière du bateau, à coup de bille verte fatale et de thunder bolt tempo, alors que Chopper et Robin veillaient respectivement sur les côtés bâbord et tribord.

C'est alors que l'erreur se produit, Luffy tomba à l'eau, ou plutôt il y fut projeté par une attaque suicide d'un étrange renard semi-humain, qui tomba avec lui.

Pas un instant le sabreur n'hésita, il sauta de son perchoir (le reste du navire ennemi qui avait succombé sous les coups de poing, de pied et de sabre) et alla sauver son capitaine de la noyade. Ce qui distrayait un instant le cuisinier, un instant de distraction fatale, face à la jeune femme tigre qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher d'approcher sans la blesser. Il sentit un violent coup à la nuque, sa vision se flouta, il s'écroula sur le bois fendu du bâtiment, à la merci de ses adversaires.

Dans l'eau, Zoro se rendit compte de son erreur, un homme poisson l'attendait, et il ne pouvait le combattre à pleine puissance en devant soutenir son capitaine devenu une enclume. Il n'eut pas le temps, de toutes ses forces, il jeta Luffy sur le pont du Sunny et se reconcentra sur son ennemi.

Il avait disparu, le sabreur pivota dans tous les sens, pas moyen de savoir où était passé cette saleté de poiscaille. Il refit surface, sortant de l'eau sur un morceau de coque, en équilibre précaire. Cela lui permit d'évaluer la situation, les Mugiwaras parvenaient aisément à repousser les assaillants, aucun ne posait le pied sur le pont de leur navire.

La banane bleue de Franky lui indiqua qu'ils étaient prêts à décoller, mais quelque chose manquait. Une créature blonde avec des sourcils spiralés. Le vert jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, il le vit à terre, une lame sous la gorge comme une menace à son égard.

Il soupira, même inconscient, il trouvait un moyen de l'emmerder !

Mais il ne devait pas entrainer ses nakamas avec lui, aussi faisait-il la seule chose qui lui sembla logique à ce moyen-là. Il empoigna le shuusui et l'envoya se planter dans le mât. Nami comprendra le message, elle aurait suffisamment de jugeote contrairement au capitaine pour partir sans eux.

Le bretteur vint par la suite sur le pont détruit du bâtiment ennemi, comprenant sans un mot qu'il devait se rendre. Une chose qu'il détestait faire, mais pour la vie de son nakama, il ferait n'importe quoi. Après tout il s'était juré de les protéger, avec leur capitaine au moment où chacun les avait rejoints. C'était le rôle du second, c'était son rôle et il l'assumera jusqu'au bout.

Ses fourreaux heurtèrent durement le bois, dans un fracas métallique, accompagné du rire satisfait des attaquants alors que derrière résonnait le bruit caractéristique du coup de burst.

Le bretteur fermait les yeux, juste après avoir reçu un coup de pommeau dans la nuque, se jurant de faire payer ce coup-là au cuistot.

Ce ne fut ni son mal de crâne, ni le peu de blessure qu'il avait reçue lors de son combat qui le tirèrent des brumes du sommeil dans lequel on l'avait plongé, mais le bruit des cliquetis de chaine ainsi que le râle d'un certain blond.

« Oï l'algue, tu m'entends ?

\- Ouais cuistot de pacotille »

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement sur une cellule en pierre noire, dans laquelle résonnaient les jurons de son nakama sur une algue marine qui n'avait pas à s'en prendre à sa cuisine s'il n'était pas foutu de trouver son chemin dans un couloir en ligne droite.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, fixant la torche qui vacillait derrière de lourds barreaux de fer. Tirant un peu sur les chaines qui retenaient ses poignets aux murs, pour apercevoir l'escalier dont provenait ce vent de liberté. À moins il n'était pas enfermé profondément sous terre, s'échapper devrait être facile une fois débarrassé de ces chaines.

Le vert fixa un instant le blond, il n'avait pas l'air blessé à l'exception d'un filet de sang séché sur son crâne.

« Oï Marimo, tu comptes rester là ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on s'inquiéterait Luffy et les autres vont venir te chercher, repose-toi

\- J'ai pas besoin de dix-huit heures de sommeil contrairement à toi, bretteur de mes deux ! Et je ne laisserai pas Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour se mettre en danger pour moi !

\- Bin, tu m'appelles dès que tu t'es débarrassé de tes chaines »

Là il avait marqué un point, d'autant que si ses jambes étaient libres, ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Leur hôte n'était pas stupide.

Le cuistot fit quelques mouvements, mais avec si peu d'allonge disponible, impossible de mettre un coup de pied suffisamment puissant pour briser le métal. À côté de lui, le sabreur dormait déjà, pas inquiet pour un sou.

Sanji savait qu'il ne s'était pas fait prendre d'une façon aussi stupide que lui, même si jamais il ne pourrait blesser une femme, il savait que c'était son point faible, alors que faisait l'algue là ?

« Zoro ?

\- …

\- Zoro !

\- …

\- Bordel tu vas me répondre bretteur à la noix !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'es ici ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas dehors

\- Putain ça j'ai vu ! … mais tu t'es quand même pas fait capturer ?

\- Tu rêves ouais, je suis là pour veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas n'importe quoi ! »

Le cuisinier n'en rajouta pas, il ne le dirait jamais, mais il était content de ne pas être seul ici, même si c'était avec l'algue terrestre. Et il se doutait que celui-ci avait fait comme à Thriller Bark, veiller sur l'équipage.

Il soupira un instant, il avait envie d'une clope, mais n'en trouva pas en fouillant ses poches. Ces enflures avaient pris le soin de les dépouiller.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, des talons frappaient la pierre dans un rythme régulier. Une jeune femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blonds en cascade et aux sombres yeux violets, accompagnée de deux armoires à glace venait voir les prisonniers.

« Salut mes chatons, j'espère que vous apprécier l'hospitalité du compte de Vidüir

\- Oh charmante demoiselle, comment ne pourrais-je apprécier la si belle vue qui s'offre à moi, quel est votre nom beauté ?

\- La ferme, Baka Cook

\- Qu'est ce que t'a dit l'algue terrestre ?

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Love Cook ! C'est pas le moment de te comporter en parfait imbécile que tu es !

\- Je vois que c'est le grand amour entre vous deux, commenta la jeune femme, tant mieux ça n'en sera que plus jouissif

\- Hein ?

\- Hein ? »

Sans un mot, les deux gardes du corps ouvrirent la porte, s'emparèrent de Sanji et repartirent, sans que les deux Mugiwaras ne puissent faire quoique ce soit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla la femme avec un sourire sadique, je te le rendrais intact, mais tu regretteras vite sa présence quand il te fera endurer mille supplices »


	2. Chapter 2

Des cliquetis de chaîne résonnaient dans la cellule des deux nakamas. Zoro tirait de toutes ses forces sur le métal en espérant le faire céder. L'air qu'avait pris la femme ne l'inspirait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire au cuistot mais cet imbécile n'avait pas suffisamment de volonté pour y résister. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le reste de son équipage pour s'échapper.

À force de tirer, les pierres du mur finirent par se déchausser, même si le bretteur avait les poignets en sang, il pouvait circuler librement dans la cellule.

Il n'attendit pas, utilisant les chaînes pour déboiter les barreaux de la grille.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droit, rien d'autre que des cellules, à gauche, l'escalier et une porte, avec un peu de chance une salle de garde ou une armurerie. Il enfonça ladite porte sans ménagement, découvrant quelques effets entreposés, ceux des prisonniers. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver ses deux sabres et son fourreau supplémentaire. Il trancha sans précaution les chaînes qui trainaient à ses poignets, laissant en place les bracelets métalliques, Nami les crochèterait plus tard pour lui (sûrement en augmentant sa dette déjà faramineuse).

Ses armes retrouvées, il fila par l'escalier, espérant facilement trouver la sortie mais c'était sans compter son sens de l'orientation déplorable.

À la sortie des marches de pierre se trouvait un long couloir qui se divisait en deux, avec deux colimaçons, un descendant et l'autre montant. Il se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs, massacrant au passage tout ce qui se dressa sur son passage, il ne comptait pas faire dans la discrétion, les faibles guerriers qui vivaient dans cette demeure ne pourront pas venir à bout de sa volonté.

Il fouilla une par une les chambres des étages, plusieurs fois pour certaines même, sans pour autant trouver le cuisinier de son équipage. Luffy ne le pardonnerait pas de revenir sans, il devait déjà avoir faim d'ailleurs.

Il fit donc demi-tour pour explorer les sous-sols, mais finit par revenir à sa propre cellule et pesta. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre. Il remonta en express, pensant un instant qu'il lui serait plus facile de retrouver le blond en fendant en deux les murs mais il n'était pas dit qu'il y survivrait.

En bas, il y avait de nouveau de nombreuses cellules, pour la plupart inoccupées, mais dans l'une d'elles, il trouva sur de la paille souillée de rouge ce qu'il cherchait.

Sanji était inconscient, il avait dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres au vu de l'état de ses vêtements. Son habituel costume trois-pièces était en miette, mais pourtant il ne semblait pas blesser, ce qui étonna le sabreur mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça.

Un détour par son ancienne cellule plus tard, il bondit par l'une des fenêtres des étages pour se retrouver dans les jardins, un cuistot sur les épaules. Chopper s'occuperait de son cas, lui il devait les faire sortir d'ici sans plus d'encombre.

Le manche du kitetsu était devenu glissant à cause du sang qui coulait de ses poignets, aussi para-t-il avec difficulté le coup de griffe venant de la femelle tigre qui avait capturé Sanji.

Il jeta par terre celui-ci, pour se concentrer sur son combat, l'adversaire était agile et habile de ses mains, mais nul ne peut arrêter le dragon slash.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une lame le transperçait au niveau au flanc gauche, un couteau de cuisinier, tenu par celui qui occupait ce poste sur le navire de son équipage.

Il n'avait sans doute pas apprécié de voir Zoro trancher une jeune femme, mais était une raison pour le poignarder dans le dos comme un lâche ?

Le vert se retira de la lame, faisant face à l'imbécile blond qui avait osé l'attaquer, pointant déjà son sabre sur lui.

« Hé, Baka Cook, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? C'est quand même pas juste parce que j'ai tranché cette donzelle ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attaquer toujours avec son couteau de cuisine. Le bretteur parait sans vraies difficultés. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il combattait habituellement, le cuistot et ça perturbait grandement le sabreur.

Pourquoi d'un seul coup, celui-ci se fichait éperdument de ses si précieuses mains et venait même à les mettre à portée de ses sabres ?

C'était sûrement cette satanée femme qui lui avait fait quelque chose. Bah pour une fois qu'il pouvait se battre pleinement avec le cuisinier sans être interrompu par une furie rousse, il n'allait pas se plaindre, il utiliserait le plat de ses lames pour le mettre KO, d'autant qu'en combattant de cette façon, il y perdait vraiment en force, quel dommage pour lui.

Le vert enfonça le pommeau du Wado dans l'estomac de Sanji, sans aucune retenue, il n'avait pas le temps, alors que le blond ne peut que lui effleurer la joue de son couteau.

Il se tordit de douleur au sol, sans perdre pour autant conscience, il restait tout de même le Sanji qui avait été capable de tenir tête à Vergo.

Zoro s'approcha pour prendre son arme et le remettre sur son épaule, mais dans un instant de lucidité, il lui mit un violent coup de pied dans sa blessure.

Comme un lâche.

Comme ce qu'il n'était absolument pas. Son nakama ignorait ce qu'elle lui avait fait mais il n'était plus lui-même, hors de question de baisser sa garde.

Crachant du sang, il regretta pour une fois que l'une des deux femmes de l'équipage ne soit pas là, pour une fois que l'amour du cuisinier pour les femmes aurait pu être utile. Car ce n'était pas le second de l'équipage qui pourrait le faire revenir à lui, il n'était pas suffisamment proche même si chacun connaissait les forces de l'autre et les respectait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il se prit un violent coup dans la mâchoire, le sonnant sévèrement. Le monde autour de lui semblait instable, vacillant, tanguant, comme un navire en pleine tempête.

Le Haki de perception lui permit au dernier moment d'esquiver un nouveau coup en direction de sa blessure.

« Dire que tu t'abaisses au niveau pathétique de ce clown », pesta-t-il.

Son unique œil doré fixa la pupille bleu glace de son désormais adversaire. Et soupira une nouvelle fois, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder ce cuistot.

Il fondit sur lui, la pointe de la lame dirigée vers son épaule pour l'obliger à esquiver et le frapper une nouvelle fois dans l'abdomen. Pas de chance, il préféra sauter pour atterrir dans son dos et lui asséner un coup de pied, à l'arrière du genou, lui faisait poser celui-ci à terre et courber l'échine.

Puis il y eut un coup à l'arrière de son crâne et le noir, avant même la douleur. Il s'était trop restreint pour ce combat, il n'avait pas pu se battre pleinement face à son éternel ennemi juré, qui n'était pas en pleine position de ses moyens.

Il avait son honneur, hors de question de profiter de son état de faiblesse, mais l'autre ne s'était pas gêné, il jurait de lui faire payer ce coup-là plus tard quand il serait revenu à lui. Il pourrait sans doute obtenir de nombreuses bouteilles de saké et même des onigiris.

Il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait quand il se réveilla dans sa cellule de pierre noire, de nouveau enchainé avec une sacrée douleur au crâne et une plaie fraichement cicatrisée au fer rouge au niveau de son flanc.

Face à lui se tenait, la jeune femme blonde avec un sourire carnassier et un bandage au niveau du torse.

« Ah c'était elle le tigre, ricana intérieurement Zoro, j'aurais dû couper plus »

A ses côtés, le fichu blond responsable de tous ses maux.

« Je te laisse t'amuser avec lui, fais en sorte que ça dure, Sanji

\- À vos ordres Milady »

Le cuisinier ouvrit lentement la porte et Zoro vit alors la table à côté de lui, qui se tenait dans son angle mort. Elle était couverte d'instrument de torture, qu'empoigna le blond…


	3. Chapter 3

Un poignard en os, très peu affuté s'enfonça très lentement dans l'épaule du sabreur, qui serra les dents en se jurant de ne pas faire plaisir aux enfoirés d'ici en criant.

Le blond semblait s'amuser à torturer son ami, un sourire de satisfaction flottait sur son visage alors que du sang éclaboussait son costume déjà en pièce. Il tourna lentement la lame pour la bouger dans l'articulation, faisant se déplacer les os de l'épaule par à-coups.

Un filet de sang coulait le long de la lèvre du sabreur, il serra si fort les dents qu'il en saignait. Son tortionnaire semblait savoir quels étaient les endroits sensibles du corps, vu qu'il approcha son instrument de l'œil unique de Zoro.

La pupille dorée se fixa dessus, voyant arriver sa fin, la pointe effleurait la rétine, pour s'arrêter, reculer et revenir. La main qui la tenait semblait hésiter, ne voulait pas faire perdre sa vue à son jouet. Il fallait qu'il voit son visage le découper en morceau, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Alors il se reconcentra sur le torse, tranchant lentement si lentement la peau qui se trouvait sur les clavicules, puis il se retourna vers la table, tout excitée, pour récupérer une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre. Du poison ? Non bien pire.

À peine le fluide toucha-t-il la peau du vert que celui-ci gémit fortement entre ses dents, se retenant de hurler, de l'acide glissait entre ses muscles, dévorait ses chairs et rongeait ses os. Il tira d'un seul coup sur ses chaînes, espérant déboiter les pierres, mais cette fois-ci c'était bien plus solide.

Sanji, satisfait de son petit effet, versa un autre étrange liquide, de la soude pour inactiver l'acide, ce qui entraina des brûlures bien pires et des vapeurs toxiques.

Zoro se relâcha d'un seul coup, son cerveau avait décidé de tout stoppé en lui faisant perdre conscience, mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il comptait bien jouer avec lui toute la journée.

Il le gifla violemment sur sa mâchoire enflée, le réveillant instantanément. Il reprit un couteau et commença à titiller la blessure que Mihawk avait infligée au sabreur. Un point très sensible de son anatomie qui avait mis du temps à se refermer.

Il s'amusait à enfoncer la lame à deux centimètres de profondeur, pour la faire pivoter et dessiner parfaitement les contours de l'ancienne blessure. Un flot de sang rouge teinta le sol, mettant trop en péril la vie de son jouet pour qu'il continue ainsi. Il décida donc de cautériser au fer rouge sa « bêtise », toujours avec ce même sourire malsain qui déformait ce visage d'ange.

Une pupille dorée se planta dans la sienne, pas pleine de haine non, mais pleine d'incompréhension et de volonté. Son jouet ne plierait pas comme ça, il le savait déjà, pourtant il ne le connaissait pas, non ?

Mais cette volonté ne lui déplaisait pas, il pourrait s'amuser bien plus longtemps, c'était plus amusant que lorsqu'ils cédaient immédiatement, demandant à ce qu'on arrête, à ce qu'on les tue, plutôt que de laisser ce supplice continuer.

Non là ça durerait, il prendrait son temps pour le briser, le faire devenir inerte, faible, pour finalement arrêter sa vie.

Une odeur de chair brulée monta jusqu'à ses narines, ainsi qu'un gémissement, contenu par une mâchoire serrée.

Il sourit et s'éclipsa quelques instants pour revenir avec un chalumeau dans le but de lui bruler la peau des pieds, doucement, centimètre par centimètre.

La journée fut très longue pour le pauvre bretteur, seule sa volonté de fer lui permettait de tenir encore debout à la fin. Ses dents lui faisaient mal comme tout le reste à tel point il les avait serrées pour ne pas crier. Il se demandait quand avait-il ressenti une telle douleur ?

Lors du combat contre le grand corsaire ? Non

À Thriller Bark ? Non plus

Son entrainement ? Non, tout cela était bien pire, car en plus de la douleur, il se faisait torturer par une personne qu'il ne pouvait haïr, jurer de tuer ou de torturer à son tour. Non c'était son nakama, celui auquel son équipage tenait. Celui que l'on accuserait de tout ça. Et son rôle à lui était de veiller sur son équipage, aussi il devait tenir, il ne savait pas combien de temps avait-il dormi, combien de temps tout cela avait duré, mais ils viendraient, ils arrêteraient le blond et lui pourrait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pour obtenir compensation.

Il devait se concentrer sur ça, pas sur le regard bleu glace qui se tenait en face de lui, alors qu'il soulevait avec difficulté sa cage thoracique.

Quel crétin ce capitaine de mettre autant de temps, à croire qu'il s'était perdu. Non avec l'autre sorcière rousse dans les parages, ce n'était pas possible, sauf si elle avait décidé de les abandonner… Et d'abandonner l'argent qu'ils lui devaient ? Aucune chance.

Donc il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils mettent beaucoup de temps, il peut tenir, il doit tenir.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, espérant qu'à la fin de sa sieste il serait libre de botter les fesses d'un certain cuistot. Mais non au réveil, tout ce qu'il eut ce fut des phalanges sur l'os de sa joue.

« T'espères pas encore dormir, c'est que j'en ai pas fini avec toi, fichu sabreur

\- Cuistot de pacotille, soupira-t-il avant de se reprendre un coup de poing »

Même pas il avait réagi à l'insulte, Zoro devait réfléchir à des moyens de lui rappeler qui il était. Et le meilleur était sans doute de mal parler de Nami et Robin.

« La sorcière rousse sera tellement effrayée qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais te regarder en face et t'enverrais voir les poissons. Au moins ça amusera l'autre tarée, pour une fois une de ces phrases glauques sera vraie

\- J'en… ai… rien à faire de ces donzelles »

« Et merde » songea le bretteur, notant tout de même l'hésitation avant la réponse. Si ni son amour des femmes ni les insultes lancées à l'encontre de sa cuisine ne le faisaient douter, il n'y aurait qu'une solution, un bon coup sur le crâne, qu'il se ferait une joie de lui donner une fois libre.

Mais à la fin de cette nouvelle séance de torture, il n'était même plus capable de tenir debout, les chaînes de ses poignets mordant sa chair le retenaient dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, mais il n'avait plus la force, ou plutôt ses tendons étaient tellement abimés après les multiples coupures et l'acide, que même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pourrait pas les forcer à le faire se tenir sur ses jambes.

Il faisait pâle figure, lui le futur plus grand sabreur du monde, la peau teintée de différentes teintes de rouge, suivant l'ancienneté des blessures. Certaines plaies commençaient à puruler, lui causant une forte fièvre, mais il ne criait pas, il ne criait plus, il devait garder son énergie à rester en vie, ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur.

Son œil doré se fixa avec difficulté sur la silhouette en face de lui, elle était avachie contre un mur, une clope au bec. Il aurait presque pu croire que c'était bien son nakama si ses mains n'étaient pas teintées de son sang.

Il devait dormir, il en avait besoin, tout de suite, pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'énergie.

Cette fois-ci, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait personne. Cela le soulagea, il pouvait encore se reposer, mais son corps était bouillant, son organisme se battait contre la maladie, contre l'anémie, contre tout. Il ferma son œil unique, usant du Haki pour sentir autour de lui ce que ses sens naturels ne pouvaient lui indiquer.

Le souffle des pierres, celui du métal, des bruits sourds, loin très loin, des explosions peut-être ? Un espoir revint, son équipage, il était enfin là, il allait raser ce fichu manoir, faire revenir à la raison ce crétin de cook, et lui pourrait retourner à ses entrainements, même si Chopper allait lui interdire pendant un moment.

Il soupira, des pas précipité résonnaient dans l'escalier, mais ce n'était pas le bruit des tongs du capitaine, ni celui des pieds nus du cyborg, encore moins celui des sabots du médecin, pas plus que celui des talons de l'archéologue et de la navigatrice, ce ne pouvait être que le sniper, le musicien ou…

Mais il les connaissait trop ces chaussures, pour les avoir tant entendu s'écraser sur le bois, sur ses sabres, sur la tête de l'homme élastique.

C'était son tortionnaire qui accourait, une longue pointe à la main, il venait mettre fin à ses souffrances, un air déçu sur le visage, il aurait sans doute voulu continuer la torture, mais les Mugiwaras venaient mettre fin à cet enfer.

Zoro sourit, il affronterait la mort comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec force et honneur.

Il fixa la pupille bleu du cuisinier, toujours avec cette même volonté, de vivre, d'être le plus grand sabreur du monde, de ne jamais avouer sa défaite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première fanfic ! Je pense continuer en écrire, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le blond avait passé un certain temps à observer le prisonnier avec d'étranges cheveux verts, pourquoi ils étaient de cette couleur d'ailleurs ? Qui pouvait bien avoir comme idée de ressembler à une vieille algue marine ?

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le dérangeait le plus, non c'était ce regard qu'il lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait souffrir. Beaucoup lui lançaient des regards de haine, de pitié, implorant, suppliant, mais un tel air de défi, non il n'avait jamais vu, enfin il croyait. Lorsqu'il dormait, cet air, il le voyait souvent, en plein jour, sur le pont d'un navire, à la croisée d'un chemin dans une forêt et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était content de le voir, oui il savait que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait combattre sans retenue, essayer ses nouveaux coups de pieds et il savait que le sabreur ferait de même.

Pourtant lorsqu'il rouvrait les yeux, il était dans cette chambre minuscule qu'on offrait au bourreau du manoir, c'était là son travail depuis toujours. Mais ces mains étaient si pâles, si pures avant qu'il ne les souille avec le sang de cet individu.

Et pourquoi lorsqu'il avait parlé d'une sorcière rousse, son cœur s'était-il serré ? Comme une blessure profonde, un amour simple et beau qu'on venait de blesser ?

D'ailleurs pourquoi son sourire était-il faux à chaque fois qu'il le faisait gémir, car il ne criait jamais ? Pourquoi de nouveau avait-il mal, autant si ce n'est plus que lui ? Son cœur, son être lui disait qu'il se trompait sur quelque chose et plus il était proche de ce corps si musclé, plus il touchait au but. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir.

Ce sabreur, c'était un inconnu familier. Dont on connait les réactions sans pouvoir deviner ses pensées. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait mordu lorsque sa main était passée à porter de ses dents, comme un animal, avec ce regard si sauvage, pourtant une pointe d'espoir y fleurissait.

Il croyait peut-être qu'une simple morsure le ferait sortir de ses gonds ? Il s'était entrainé à garder son sens froid en toute circonstance, c'était capital pour son job.

Néanmoins, il avait mal en voyant la princesse si durement blessée par ce fichu samouraï, mais au fond de lui, il se disait qu'elle le méritait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Alors lorsque le manoir fut attaqué, il su par instinct que les amis du vert venaient le secourir, et on lui ordonna de mettre fin à son existence, ainsi ils n'auraient pas ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Il descendait l'escalier, taraudé entre l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner et cette sensation de tromperie dont tout son corps lui disait de se méfier.

En face de lui, un long pic de fer à la main, il vit son sourire. Attendait-il ça depuis le début ? Non, impossible avec une volonté comme la sienne.

Non il avait juste sa fierté, il ne se dégonflerait pas face à la mort qu'apportait le blond, une fois de plus, il le fixa de son unique œil, toujours avec cette même expression, qui le fit douter une fois de plus.

Il se perdit dans l'or de la pupille, voyant à travers elle tout les combats que cet homme avait vécus, tous ceux qu'il avait remportés, le seul qu'il avait perdu, sa vie défilait dans le métal précieux de ce reflet de l'âme. Puis il n'y eut plus que lui, que la fin qu'il représentait et ce sourire.

Il approcha à tâtons, serrant la manche du pic à s'en faire pâlir les jointures de sa main et posa son autre paume sur le torse du captif, qui se soulevait par à-coups, avec difficulté. Il était bouillant, il ne pourrait pas survivre à de telles blessures, il faudrait être bien plus qu'un homme pour le faire, comme pour la cicatrice sur son torse.

La pointe du pic se posa le cœur, alors que des pas en furies résonnaient dans l'escalier. Elle s'enfonça rapidement, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement de la part de Zoro, celui-ci continua de sourire et murmura :

« Sanji »

Le dénommé ouvrit en grand ses yeux, réalisant finalement ce qu'il venait de faire, toute sa mémoire lui était revenue, le mauvais sort était levé, alors que sa paume ne se soulevait plus. Il retira dans la panique d'un coup l'arme, brisant par la suite les fers qui retenaient son nakama en criant son surnom :

« Oï Marimo, t'es encore en vie hein ? Tu peux pas mourir comme ça ? T'es bien plus résistant que ça ? Allez ! Marimo ! Zoro ! Zoro bordel ! »

Au bas de l'escalier s'était arrêté Luffy, sale et égratigné, accompagné de Chopper et Robin. Le cuisinier se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, car il se savait responsable.

« Chopper, tu prends Zoro, on part d'ici, ordonna le capitaine sans lever les yeux que masquait son chapeau, Sanji, suis-nous, on veut pas te perdre »

Le blond laissa le médecin prendre avec précaution le blessé, non le mort, car il ne respirait plus. Et il suivit la tête baisse son équipage, si honteux, il aurait voulu prendre la place de son nakama. Lui n'aurait jamais cédé, il n'aurait jamais perdu face à cette femme, car il n'avait aucune faiblesse, hormis ses nakamas.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il remonta à bord du Sunny. Il aurait voulu pouvoir reprocher quelque chose à ses compagnons, mais l'état du bateau montrait qu'eux aussi avaient eu leur combat à mener, qu'ils avaient remporté, lui le sien, il l'avait perdu et il avait entrainé Zoro dans sa chute.

Le petit renne se précipita dans l'infirmerie alors que le capitaine revenait sur ses pas, pour rayer définitivement cette île de la carte, ce qu'il fit à l'aide de Franky, Robin et Nami.

Lorsque le bateau prit le large, il n'y avait plus rien, et il n'y aurait plus jamais rien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Luffy durement, disant tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas »

Sanji leur raconta, sa défaite face à cette femme, son emprisonnement, son envoûtement, son oubli de son passé, et la torture du sabreur.

Ils pâlirent rapidement en entendant ce qu'il avait supporté sans même pousser un cri. Le capitaine, lui alla se mettre sur la tête de proue, il avait réfléchir.

« Sanji, voulut le rassurer Nami, ce n'est pas de ta faute, nul n'aurait pu résister à un tel sort

\- C'est gentil Nami, mais si je m'étais battu depuis le début, il n'aurait pas été fait prisonnier et moi non plus

\- Navrée de te dire ça, Sanji, mais Zoro a choisi de se laisser prendre, c'était son choix, nota Robin en désignant le sabre planté dans le mât. »

Le cuisinier fixe le Shuusui, la lame traversant le bois d'Adam, par il ne savait quel moyen, la coupure dessinait un « L », le « L » de « Leave ».

Ce crétin de Marimo, il avait accepté de mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui, mais pas lui. Jamais il n'aurait voulu que ça se passe comme ça ! Jamais il n'aurait voulu qu'il soit responsable de la mort d'un de ses nakamas !

Il s'assit lourdement, restant à fixer ce sabre, qui ressemblait à une promesse de retour.

« Ça oui tu es revenu, mais dans quel état ? Et c'est ma faute… murmura-t-il alors que le reste des Mugiwaras partait, le laissant à ses réflexions »

Le capitaine semblait dormir tant il ne bougeait pas sur la tête de lion, comme le cuisinier qui continuait de fixer le même point, sans sortir une clope, chercher à cuisiner ou à combler de bonheur ses deux déesses.

Le soir venant, ce fut Nami qui fit à manger (à des prix faramineux), comme depuis cinq jours. Le repas était silencieux, une tension s'installait, le capitaine restait dehors et le cuisinier à fixer le mât, sans parler du médecin qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis leur retour.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, chacun déposa son assiette et fila dans sa chambre dans un silence de mort.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, une porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer un filet de lumière sur le pont plongé jusqu'à lors dans le noir. Chopper venait de sortir de l'infirmerie en soufflant, ôtant son masque de chirurgie.

Il pensait que personne ne serait debout à cette heure, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant arriver à toute vitesse un capitaine.

« Alors ?

\- Il respire, je peux pas encore me prononcer, mais c'est Zoro, il s'en sort toujours

\- Shihihi, tu as entendu Sanji ? Il va bien

\- Non Luffy c'est pas ce que j'ai dit

\- On va pouvoir enfin dormir, souffla Nami, apparaissant de la cuisine »

Le cuisinier, qui se pensait seul sur le pont avec le capitaine, se rendit rapidement compte que tout l'équipage avait veillé en attendant la nouvelle. Puis ils repartirent sans mot dans leur cabine respective, le médecin à l'infirmerie, le laissant seul face à son capitaine.

« Luffy…

\- Sanji, je pense que tu devras des excuses à Zoro

\- Oui bien sûr, mais après

\- Après tu pourras rester, on a tous des points faibles, l'ennemi a su exploiter les tiens, et ceux de Zoro »

Il était rare que le chapeau de paille dise des choses si censées, mais c'était toujours dans ce genre de moment.

Le cuisinier sourit et partit se coucher, jurant de se faire pardonner auprès du sabreur, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Une semaine plus tard, une algue marine ouvrait la porte du cabinet du petit renne, heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir. Il était encore couvert de bandage, avec une interdiction de s'entrainer qu'il se dépêcherait d'enfreindre dès que le médecin aurait le dos tourné.

Mais il alla d'abord vers la cuisine, la faim le taraudait.

À l'intérieur, Sanji discutait très sérieusement avec Nami, Robin et Usopp, qui avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce sombre évènement, pour eux même renforcer leurs défauts et aider le blond.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas digne du manque de délicatesse du sabreur, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, de petites cicatrices se voyaient encore sur son visage, mais il avait retrouvé son énergie habituelle. Celui qui cherchait All blue détourna le regard quand une pupille dorée vint le fixer, encore trop mal à l'aise.

« Oï cuistot de malheur, j'ai la dalle, je veux des onigiris »

Ledit cuistot allait faire une réflexion sur le mot manquant dans cette phrase avant de se raviser, il lui devait bien ça. Il lui servit même une de ces meilleures bouteilles de saké, qu'il avait longtemps gardée cachée.

Zoro sourit, se disant qu'il allait profiter de la situation pendant un long moment avant de dire au cuistot qu'il était en vie grâce à lui, puisqu'au dernier moment, sa volonté avait fait dévier le pic de son cœur.

* * *

 **Voilà on arrive à la fin ^^, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! ~**


End file.
